El florista de aquel balcón
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: FranciaXBelarus Crack?... Natalya llega a Paris para estudiar fotografía, pero su nuevo vecino resulta ser un peculiar florista. two-shot.


**Hola!** Miren lo que acabo de escribir… Okno.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya… y la historia me pertenece a mí.

 **Advertencias** : La personalidad de Belarus en este fic me salió **DEMASIADO** OC. Así que conste que ya están advertidos.

* * *

 **El Florista de aquel Balcón**

El sol de mediodía empezaba a resultarme tedioso, llevaba conmigo una maleta con todo mi equipaje…

Nací en Belarus; sin embargo, me acabo de mudar a Francia al haber recibido una beca para estudiar fotografía, mi país es un congelador comparado con el cálido y sofocante ambiente de este lugar.

Quería llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento que había decidido comprar durante mi estancia en Francia; según tenía entendido había una estación de tranvía justo enfrente de mi futuro hogar, lo cual me ayudaría a llegar a cualquier parte de Paris, el problema era que no tenía idea alguna de saber dónde rayos se hallaba el dichoso edificio…

Llevaba conmigo un mapa de la ciudad, aunque realmente no me era de mucha ayuda debido a que no entendía absolutamente nada de los gráficos impresos en el papel.

Caminé alrededor de la ciudad y el clima empezó a sofocarme. Busqué una tienda de conveniencia para comprar una botella de agua y así poder evitar deshidratarme completamente, entré a un pequeño local que encontré fácilmente.

En la tienda había aire acondicionado, me dirigí a las neveras y saqué dos botellas de agua, luego de lo cual caminé hacía el mostrador para pagarlas.

Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes me atendió con una enorme sonrisa, yo le pagué el costo de los productos y me dirigí a la salida, observé a través de las puertas de cristal que me alejaban del calor infernal de la ciudad y deseé no haber dejado mi pueblo natal.

Una idea paso por mi mente, regresé hacia el mostrador donde había sido atendida y saqué el mapa que llevaba conmigo, le pregunté si podría ayudarme a encontrar mi ubicación actual y le dije a donde debía llegar.

—Oh, así que eres una turista. —Creo que eso era más que notorio… yo no aparentaba ser una dama francesa en lo absoluto, mi cabello largo rubio platinado y mi tono de piel pálido dejaban claro que yo no provenía de un país costero.

—Soy estudiante de intercambio, ¿podrías decirme como llegar a esta dirección?—Le presioné para que me diera alguna idea de cómo llegar a mi destino.

—Por supuesto que sí señorita. —Él tomó el mapa y puso uno de sus dedos entre un montón de líneas. —Estamos justamente aquí, y el lugar que buscas… está por aquí. —Con otro de sus dedos señaló el lugar a donde debía llegar, no era una gran distancia realmente.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? He ido varias veces a ese edificio, uno de mis amigos vive en ese mismo lugar y me pidió que le llevara unas cosas; tengo que esperar a que el empleado del siguiente turno llegue, pero si no te molesta esperar, con gusto te guiaré. —El de ojos verdes parecía demasiado amable, en mi tierra eso solo podía significar que tenía que tener cuidado con ese tipo de personas… una nunca sabe cuándo se puede tratar de un ladrón o un asesino.

—Esperaré. —Decidí aceptar porque realmente quería llegar pronto al departamento, además seguía sin saber cómo rayos utilizar el mapa.

Cinco minutos pasaron y un hombre alto con cara de matón atravesó la puerta, él tenía una cicatriz en la frente que le daba una apariencia aún más peligrosa.

Pensé que era un cliente, pero resultó ser el empleado del siguiente turno del que me había hablado el castaño.

—Muy bien Vin, te encargo el local. —El tal "Vin" frunció el ceño antes de responder. —Es Vincent. Aprende a llamar a las personas por sus nombres. —Al parecer ese hombre sabía lo irritante que podían llegar a ser las personas energéticas como el castaño.

Salimos de allí y luego de pasar a través de varias calles llegamos a una estación de tranvía.

—El edificio está justo enfrente de una de estas estaciones. —El de ojos verdes afirmó lo que yo sabía, eso quería decir que no me estaba engañando.

Pagamos nuestros boletos y abordamos el tren.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Antonio, soy español. —Así fue como el tal Antonio empezó una conversación mientras estábamos en el tren. Usualmente no hablo con extraños, pero me estaba ayudando, así que lo menos que podía hacer por el sería seguirle la corriente.

—Natalya, y soy de Belarus. —El español continuó haciendo preguntas a las que no les di mucha importancia.

Nos bajamos a tres estaciones de donde habíamos empezado, Antonio señalo el enorme edificio que se suponía sería mi futuro hogar. Cada departamento tenía un balcón, cada uno estaba lleno de cosas de sus propietarios. Seguí observando los balcones y vi algo que nunca había visto en mi vida…

Tantas clases de flores acumuladas en el balcón, y entre ellas había un joven rubio que se encargaba de acomodarlas en ramos de diferentes tamaños.

— ¿Vienes?—La voz de Antonio me distrajo de la observación que estaba llevando a cabo.

Caminamos juntos hasta llegar a la recepción, donde él se despidió de mí para irse al departamento de su amigo.

Hablé con la gerente del edificio, una joven rubia con cabello trenzado que llevaba un par de lentes. Me entregó la llave de mi departamento y me acompañó a él.

Entré y a mi criterio no estaba mal. La gerente regresó a la recepción y yo empecé a desempacar las pocas cosas que había llevado conmigo, saqué mi cámara y me dirigí al balcón.

Abrí la puerta de cristal y salí al exterior preparada para atrapar la vista de la ciudad que se apreciaba desde mi departamento.

Tomé tres fotografías antes de ser asustada por la voz de un hombre.

—Hola nuevamente Natalya. —Volteé a ver con molestia a Antonio, por su culpa estuve a punto de soltar la cámara. — ¿Qué haces allí?—El español estaba en el balcón continuo al mío… fue en ese momento que noté que él se hallaba entre un montón de flores.

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Te dije que venía a darle unas cosas a mi amigo, él vive aquí. —Otra de sus sonrisas apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando mon ami?—Una tercera voz se dejó escuchar, luego de lo cual apareció el mismo hombre rubio que había visto desde la estación del tranvía.

Antonio volteó a verle y me señaló a mí.

—Estoy hablando con tu nueva vecina. —El rubio me observó y parecía estar sorprendido.

Me sonrió; sin embargo, no era una sonrisa como la del español… el rubio se dio la vuelta y rápidamente empezó a juntar varias flores, no se tardó demasiado en crear un hermoso ramo amarillo, el cual me tendió extendiendo su brazo para alcanzar el extremo de mi balcón.

Agarré el ramo con delicadeza y las contemplé.

—Bienvenida. Soy Francis, espero que lleguemos a ser amigos. —El acento del rubio era totalmente francés, por lo que supuse que era nativo de allí.

—Soy Natalya. —No dije nada más, no suelo hablar demasiado con nadie… un momento de silencio incomodo empezó, el cual fue interrumpido por Antonio.

—Creo que iré a casa… Lovino dijo que necesitaba tomates y que pasaría a traerlos allí, así que nos vemos. —El español se despidió y se fue del departamento de su amigo.

— ¿Te gusta tomar fotografías?—Francis hizo la pregunta mientras observaba la cámara que llevaba en mi mano.

—Así es… por cierto, gracias por las flores. —Puse el ramo sobre el barandal del balcón y luego enfoqué la cámara hacía el florista.

Tomé una fotografía de él en su jardín personal.

—Si quieres tomar fotografías de flores puedo llevarte a un lugar increíble. —El rubio me dio la sugerencia mientras acomodaba otro grupo de flores.

—En otra ocasión podrá ser… tengo que desempacar mi equipaje. —No tenía demasiadas ganas para salir, ya había caminado demasiado por hoy.

Me despedí del francés y tomé el ramo que había dejado sobre el barandal, luego de lo cual entré nuevamente a mi departamento.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

La verdad reconozco que Belarus no actúa de esa manera en lo absoluto… pero no quise cambiarla por otro personaje. También sé que hubo más interacción entre Antonio y Natalya que de Francis y ella, pero tengo mis razones para incluir al español…

Y pues esta historia solo es de dos capítulos hasta donde tengo planeado… así que Hasta entonces.


End file.
